The Easter Egg Hunt
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: Easter a lovely holiday! And a great time for some Negiashipping holiday fun! A short cute friendship Easter fanfic, with some Negiashipping fluff at the end! 3rd fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection! Enjoy Negiashipping lovers!


Hey you guys, HAPPPY EASTER! Yay it's the day when I can eat the heads off chocolate bunnies and a boatload of Peeps and not feel guilty about it! Ugh, you would not believe how hectic my morning was! I had to wake up at like 6 am and go to my church to help out for the Easter celebration that was going on! I have to say it was fun though (mostly because I got to hang out with one of my best friends and ten cute baby bunnies all morning! They were so cute and fuzzy!) Anyway enough about me, now I have to say after a bit of pondering I was wondering what I would do for Easter and I thought to myself "what do people do on Easter?" then it hit me an Easter egg hunt! That's right this is a cute little Negiashipping fanfic about an Easter Egg Hunt!

Enjoy all you Negiashipping lovers!

**READ THIS: This fanfic kinda goes along the same lines of one of my other fanfics called _Classroom Helper_ so if you notice any similarities you now know why ;)**

* * *

The Easter Egg Hunt

By: Toadettegirl2012

(A Negaishipping fanfic and the third fanfic in the Holiday Fun collection)

* * *

The bright March sun, in the clear blue sky, warmed the earth with its rays and shined down on a large open grassy field that was dotted with flowers, bushes and a few trees. Running and jumping up and down on the field was a group of kindergarteners who were all super excited for the activity they were about to take place in.

"Ash I can't wait for the Easter Egg Hunt to start," Iris, a purple haired girl, squealed with excitement

"Yeah me neither," Ash replied with a wide grin, "It's going to be so much fun!"

The two friends scanned the field in which the activity was going to be held, the two smiled at all the little specks of colors they could see hiding in bushes and grass. They started to bounce up and down as energy filled them.

"This is going to be awesome!" Ash and Iris both exclaimed slapping each other high-fives.

A few paces away from the kindergarten class stood the elementary school's Nurse Joy and the five year olds' teacher Mrs. Copper they were talking

"Thank you Nurse Joy for setting up this whole Easter egg hunt, it was really nice of you," the teacher said with a smile.

"Oh it's my pleasure" the nurse said. "Those little ones deserve it like you said, Mrs. Copper,"

The teacher laughed "Well all of them did pass last week's spelling quiz with flying colors I guess they do deserve it" the teacher laughed as she remembering how many gold stars she had placed on the children's test.

(TG2012: Ahh, I remember when spelling test were just those nice and simple four letter words :3)

Just then Nurse Joy's Audino waddled over it smiled and said its name happily.

"Did you finish hiding all the Easter eggs Audino?" Nurse Joy asked, her Pokémon nodded, "great, now we can start!"

"Everyone quite down please," Mrs. Copper said turning to her class, "one, two, three eyes on me please," the teacher placed her index finger up to her lips, seeing this all the bouncing five year olds did the same and quickly grew quite for their teacher.

"Thank you, now as we all know since you all have been so good and gotten such good grades on your days of the week quiz, Nurse Joy has chosen our class to have a special Easter Egg Hunt!" the little kindergarteners cheered with excitement, "but before we start everyone needs to find a partner," the blond haired teacher said clapping her hands.

The children giggled with excitement as they quickly started to pair up with each other, Ash and Iris being best friends immediately clasped hands.

"Mrs. Copper! Mrs. Copper!" Iris said jumping up and down

"Me and Iris are gonna be partners!" Ash finished

(TG2012: BTW I'm only using bad grammar like, "me and Iris" instead of "Iris and I" because their like five and five year olds' have sucky grammar, just wanted u grammar freaks to know)

"Alright you two!" the teacher said smiling, then laughed as the two five year olds started jumping up and down again.

"Oh those two are like peanut butter and jelly!" Nurse Joy commented with a giggled.

"Yup, Iris and Ash are partners for just about everything," Mrs. Copper said

After everyone had gotten a partner Nurse Joy started to speak, "Alright everyone let me tell you the rules of the Easter Egg Hunt. All around this field lots and lots of Easter eggs are hiding" the nurse held up an example, a pink plastic egg, "and all you kids jobs is for you to find them all and carefully put them in your basket, and as a reward for finding all the eggs each one has candy inside," Nurse Joy gently squeezes the plastic eggs, which then pops open reveling the candy inside. The little kids squeal with glee, "Oh, and one more thing!" she says as Audino starts handing out the baskets, "which ever group collects the most eggs will get a big surprise!"

"A big surprise?" Ash said loudly, "what could be a bigger surprise then getting a whole bunch of candy?" his other classmates nodded in agreement, what could be better than candy?

"How about getting a special gift from the Easter Buneary?" Nurse Joy asks.

A chorus of squeal and giggles bubble up from the kindergarten class all of them knew the tale the Easter Buneary!

(TG2012: I'm pretty sure all of u guys know what Easter is really about, but just for the heck of it I'll come up with a little tale about the Easter Buneary just because it'll be cute!)

Every year on Easter a magical Buneary would go and hide special colorful Easter eggs, it had made itself, all over Poke Earth by using tunnels that it dug in many different places. The Easter Buneary hides egg after eggs after egg but after all the egg hiding the Easter Buneary gets tired and goes to take a rest. And as the story goes if someone finds the Easter Buneary while it's on its little break the Easter Buneary will be delighted by human company and give the finder a super special Easter egg with an unique present inside! All the kindergarteners wanted to meet the Easter Buneary one day and get that special gift, just the thought of it happening to any of them, filled the little kids with excitement of the holiday.

"That right everyone just yesterday Nurse Joy and Audnio got a special visit from the Easter Buneary" Mrs. Copper says regaining their attention, "and who every wins gets a special prize!" the teacher indicates to a large box that now sat next to Nurse Joy. It had a blue blanket over it and there was an irregular shape beneath it. Nurse Joy grabbed the blanket and removed it to show the students the prize the sight of it made the little five year olds' gasp.

Sitting on the top of the box was a large honey yellow basket that was decorated in a lovely way. Embedded onto the rim of the basket was poufy white fluff that had sparkly glitter glued to it and went all the way around the rim. Inside the basket were many small chocolate eggs and Bunearies that were wrapped in colorful foil but what was in the middle got the kids attention the most. Sitting in the middle of all the chocolate eggs and Bunearies was a very big golden egg that glittered in the sun in the middle of the egg there was a lock.

"Which ever group wins the Easter egg hunt gets this special basket and" Nurse Joy pulls a silver key from her dress pocket, "the prize inside of the golden egg!"

The kindergarteners started to squeal and chatter with excitement all of them wanted that special prize!

Iris gasped, and went all starry eyed at the sight of the Easter Buneary's surprise, "Ash we have to win this Easter egg hunt no matter what!" she said turning to her friend

"Yeah" Ash says filed with determination, "there's no way we're gonna lose!"

"What are you talking about of course you're gonna lose," said a voice, the raven haired boy turned to see that the voice belonged to his annoying classmate, Gary.

"We're not gonna lose!" Ash said again

"Yes you are gonna lose 'cause Gary and me are gonna win!" Iris frowned she knew that voice belonged the snobbish blue haired girl Dawn before she even looked.

The two groups glared at each other.

"We're gonna win!" Iris and Ash said

"No we are!" Dawn and Gary said back

"We're gonna get more eggs then anybody else, Dawn!" Iris said glaring at the snobbish girl.

Dawn laughs and flips her hair, "Ha, in your dreams, Iris!"

"Me and Dawn will have all the eggs by the time you can caught to ten," Gary challenged

"No way, me and Iris will get more eggs before you count to uh…before you count to the number after 20!" the raven haired boy shout back, since he knew no one in their class (not even him) could count past 20 yet.

"There's no way you're gonna win!" both groups shouted at each other at the same time before lighting started shooting between their eyes.

(TG2012: I donno but I put Dawn and Gary as Ash and Iris's rivals cause 1)I love it when I put Dawn as the mean girl cause it just suit her perfectly 2)I always found Gary (and sometimes Paul) as more as rival for Ash …hey go ahead and judge it's just my opinion)

"Okay is everyone ready to begin?" Nurse Joy asked when everyone received baskets from Audino, the five years all give cheers as an answer "alright on your mark… get set…GO!" Nurse joy said pressing the start button on a pokeball stop watch.

Instantly the once peaceful field is turned into an intense war zone of rapid Easter egg hunting! The little kids rush around grabbing every Easter egg they lay their eyes on and are scream and squealing with delight each time they find a new egg to collect. Each group was determined to win the Easter Buneary's special prize and no one was backing down!

"Come on Ash we have to get as many we can!" Iris said placing a blue and pink egg she had found into their basket.

"Yeah, there's no way were gonna let Gary and Dawn win!" Ash said then turned with a smile as he rushes over to some tall grass where he spied three colorful eggs, "there's some over here Iris" he reaches his hand out to get the eggs but only manages to get one before two hands shoot out and snatch the other two eggs.

"Hey!" Ash cried looking up to see who the hands belonged to.

The hands belonged to Gary who stood in front of him with an armful of eggs and the other two that he had just captured balanced carefully on top of the pile he was carrying.

"Give those back Gary I saw 'em first!" Ash said agitated by the other boy

"So what I grabbed 'em first" Gary blew a raspberry "you snooze you lose!" the brown haired boy said ran back over to Dawn who had their basket

Ash pouted in frustration as he hurried back to Iris, "I found another Iris," he said placing it in the basket.

"Great," Iris said, "Now hold the basket, I see a few more eggs up there," the girl points a tree where a large amount of eggs sit in its leaves, "I'll go grab 'em" Ash watches as his friends quickly scales the tree with ease when she reaches the Easter eggs she hollers, "here they come Ash!" the purple haired girl starts dropping the eggs.

"I got 'em I got 'em!" the raven haired boy said holding out the basket.

One egg fell in followed by a second, then a third and a fourth but the last two Ash missed and they toppled to the ground, the two eggs where quickly nabbed up by a set of hands.

"Hey! Dawn put those back!" Iris hollered as she jumped down from the tree, "those are our eggs!" she tried to grab them back but Dawn pulled away.

"There not yours!" she said rudely, "they were on the ground and I grabbed them so their my eggs now!" she placed the eggs in her basket which was on her arm, "if you want eggs you gotta be faster than that!" the blue haired girl dashed off to find more Easter egg.

"Ugh that Dawn!" Iris growled

"Iris forget about her," Ash told his friend, "we have to keep moving if we want to get more eggs,"

"Right let's keep going," Iris said as they resumed their search for eggs.

For the next half hour the two friends hurried around looking high and low for the colorful Easter eggs and at the same time they kept their eyes on their rivals, at the moment, Dawn and Gary. Finally when time was up every group brought their baskets to Nurse Joy and Mrs. Copper to let them count everyone's eggs.

"I wonder who's gonna win?" Iris wondered looking around at her classmate's baskets that were full of eggs.

"There's no need to worry Iris!" Ash said "look at our basket we have lots and lots of egg!" he pointed to the basket they had filled the basket that was once empty now had a mini mountain of colorful Easter eggs sitting in it.

"Yeah we do have a lot, but look at Dawn and Gary's basket," Iris pointed out.

The raven haired boy frowned as he saw that their Easter egg hunting rivals had their basket just as full as theirs, "Oh…your right" Ash said, "but d-do you think we'll still win?"

Iris gave a reassuring smile, "What are you talking about of course we'll win!" she said even though she was a bit unsure.

"Alright, everyone we have a winner!" Nurse Joy called after she and Mrs. Copper had completed the task of counting all the Easter eggs.

Mrs. Copper started calling out groups and naming the amount of eggs they had collected, "Okay here are our top five winners," said the teacher, "in 5th place we have Bianca and Cheren with 24 eggs, in 4th Molly and Nick collected 31 eggs, next in 3rd we have May and Drew with 38 eggs!"

Nurse Joy stepped in "that means in 2nd place we have," the nurse stopped for suspense. This short moment gave Iris and Ash a chance to turn and glare at their rivals, who glared back at them, "Ash and Iris who collected 47 eggs, which means are winners are Dawn and Gary with a total of 48 Easter eggs!"

There were loud cheers and a few groans of defeat as a super happy Gary and Dawn went up and claimed the special Easter Buneary prize.

"…Oh…w-we lost," Iris said quietly as the two watched Nurse Joy hand their Easter egg hunting rivals the grand prize.

"I can't believe we lost," Ash said kicking the dirt, "and my one egg, it so unfair!" he added with frustration.

"Well at least we did a good job right," Iris reminded her raven haired friend, "we got 47 eggs nobody can count that high!"

Ash gave a small smile, "Well…yeah we did get a lot of eggs and a lot of candy too!"

UP front the two friends watched as Nurse Joy handed Dawn the silver key and with a big smile on her face she fitted into the lock and turned it. With a popping sound the golden egg open, the class ohhed and ahhed at the sight of the prize, sitting in the large golden egg were two jumbo cupcakes. One was chocolate and other was vanilla they were covered with butter crème frosting and sprinkles and sitting on the top of each cupcake was a chocolate Buneary. Iris and Ash felt their hearts drop into their stomachs it was such prize and they lost it just by one Easter egg!

"Good job collecting all t hose eggs, everyone!" Mrs. Copper said, "Now before we go back inside lets thank Nurse Joy for the Easter egg hunt"

A chorus of thanks you came from the kindergarten class to the pink haired lady before they filed back inside to resume normal class activity. For the rest of the day Ash and Iris were bummed that they had lost the Easter egg hunt and even though they kept reminding each other that they had done a good job that unhappy feeling won't go away in the pit of their stomachs. To make things worse Gary and Dawn weren't making it easy to forget that they had lost all though class the two winners where taunting, poking and reminding them of how they won. Even at recess, when Mrs. Copper said it was alright for Dawn and Gary to have their cupcakes during that time, they sat on the jungle gym eating the sweet treat and laughing with their friends who they would share with just because they had the static of being BFFs with Dawn and Gary.

"I'm so glad today is over," Iris said with a sigh.

"Me too" Ash agreed

The purple haired girl was a t her raven haired friend's house, they were in the back yard resting under the shade of the tree that was there and doing addition facts. Each time Ash or Iris would get one right they eat one of the many pieces of candy they had won from the Easter egg hunt, sitting between them were six of the Easter eggs they found, Mrs. Ketchum had the rest inside, being a mother she feared they would eat too much and get sick, once Iris's mom came to pick her up they were going to split the rest of the Easter eggs fifty fifty.

"Okay, Ash what's 5+3?" Iris asked looking up from the flashcard from the flashcard she had in her hand.

"Um…is it 8?" Ash asked.

Iris nodded "Yup"

Ash smiled and took a green jellybean and popped into his mouth "Okay, your turn," he picked up a card and flopped onto his back, "what's 2+4?"

Iris flopped on her back too, "Oh, that's easy, it 6!" Ash nodded the girl reached and grabbed a red jellybean and popped it into her mouth.

This went on for a while until the two grew bored of addition facts and all of the candy in the six eggs that sat between them was empty, now they were just lying in the shade watching the clouds through the leaves of the tree.

"Hey Ash, are you still upset about losing the Easter egg hunt?" Iris asked

Ash frowned a bit, "…Well a little but we don't have to worry about,"

"I mean we did get in second, that's good right?" Iris said, Ash nodded, "too bad that Dawn and Gary will probably be teasing us for the rest of the week though,"

Yeah, but don't worry we'll just ignore it," Ash said, looking at his friend knowing how much she hated being teased and picked on. There was a bit of silence before Ash spoke again this time he asked a question, "Hey Iris…do you think we'll always be best friends?"

Iris sat up and looking confused, "What are you talking about of course we'll be friends, we'll be best friends forever!"

Ash sat up to, "Would we still be best friends even if we came in dead last in the Easter egg hunt?"

Iris smiled, "Forget the Easter egg hunt Ash, we'll be best friends for life no matter what!"

Ash held out his pinkie finger and gave a big smile, "Pinkie promise?"

Iris linked her pinkie with Ash's "Pinkie promise,"

Just then nearby in a bush there was a rustling and giggling could be heard from behind its leaves; both five year olds looked at each other then back at the bush.

"Oh, how adorable," the bush said in a cute high pitched voice

Ash and Iris jumped up, "Iris it's a talking bush!" Ash cried, this made the bush laugh harder.

"I'm not a talking bush, silly!" said the high pitched voice, suddenly the bush jumped and wiggled then out popped a Buneary, but the appearance of this Buneary made the two friends gasp. The rabbit like Pokémon had brown skin, like all Bunearies, but this one's fluff around its ears and belly was different. Instead of yellow it was a violet color, had an egg pattern lining it and it was covered with glitter that sparkled and shimmered. One of its eyes were different too, both eyes were black like all Bunearies but lined around the left on was an egg that was painted all the colors of the rainbow and in its hand was a small, simple yellow basket.

"W-Who are you?" Iris said still startled by this Pokémon's appearance

"And how can you talk?" Ash added

The Pokémon giggled, "Haven't you guessed yet, it's me the Easter Buneary!"

(TG2012: And if ur wondering the only reason why the Easter Buneary can talk and Iris and Ash can understand her is because she's a magical Pokémon…plus c'mon guys it's Easter use your imagination)

The five year olds gasped as huge smiles spread across their faces.

"YOU'RE THE EASTER BUNEARY!" they cried in unison

The Easter Bunneary cringed, "Shhh, not so loud we don't want the whole world to hear!" the special Pokémon then giggled, "so I have to keep my secret or everyone will be looking for me all the time,"

Neither the boy nor the girl answered they just started opened mouthed with amazement.

"Oh, you too are just so cute and as you two said you are best friends right?"

"Um…yeah, me and Iris are best friends," Ash said, "and we pinkie promised that we'll always be!"

"Yeah, Ash and me will stick together forever!" Iris added hugging her raven hared friend who hugged her back.

The Easter Buneary smiled, "Best friends," she said, "that's very sweet, and I can tell that you two will be best friends forever. In the future your friendship may grow to something even more too!"

"Ash and me will be even more…then friends?" Iris said, "w-what does that mean?

The rabbit like Pokémon just giggled with glee, being a magical Pokémon she could already see how those two friends friendship who evolve into a blossom of love later in the future. But she kept this thought to herself, trying to explain love to five year olds seemed to difficult.

"Hey, Easter Buneary now that we found you d-do we get a special prize?' Ash asked

The Buneary spun around, shedding a few sparkles as she did so, "Of course," she squealed then looked down at her basket, it started to glow a bright blue then the Easter Buneary reached down into the basket and pulled out an egg.

The egg was a bright green and was decorated with a single gold lining that looped around the center of the egg and it sparkled when the Easter Buneary handed the green egg to the two friends.

"Wow it's so pretty," Iris said as the egg shimmered as Ash and her held it.

"Yeah," Ash said but then they both gasped as they green egg popped open.

Inside where to bracelets on for each of them, the bracelets where made of a single shiny silver hoop with on pendent on each. The pendants on the bracelets where a half of a split heart that where a golden color; one read "friends" and the other read "forever", Ash and Iris reach out their hands to pick one up but to their amazement the brackets seemed to pick them. The jewelry glowed white and then slipped themselves on one of the children's wrist the one that had the heart that read friend went onto Ash's wrist while the heart that read forever slipped onto Iris's wrist.

There was a bit of silence.

"Wow…" Iris said awestruck.

"Yeah…wow…" Ash said with a smile.

They both turned to thank the Easter Buneary but the special Pokémon was no longer there in its place from where it once stood was now a hole, where it vanished through.

Ash and Iris smiled at each other, and then they hugged knowing that the bracelets they now owned told that they were truly where going to be best friends forever. And it was true, 10 years later on the same day, under the same tree sat Ash and Iris. Now boyfriend and girlfriend Iris sat with her head on Ash's shoulder and ash sat with his hand around Iris's waist pulling her close. They weren't talking all they were doing was watching the sun set and just as the last few rays disappeared from sight the couple dud the thing they did every year on Easter. They took out the bracelets, that were now too small for them to wear, and let the small heart pendants touch and with that they halves became a whole heart and glowed pink.

Iris looked at her boyfriend, "Happy Easter Ash,"

Ash smiled, "Happy Easter Iris,"

Then they leaned in a kissed, just like they did every year when their special bracelets still glowing the soft pink color.

And just like every year in that same bush, to check on how their friendship was doing, sat the Easter Buneary giggling with glee at the sight of what the friendship had blossomed into. Pure Love.

* * *

Alright that's it I'm done with my Easter fanfic! Meh sorry for it being a bit short but I hope you guys enjoyed it all the same. Besides to be honest doing a fanfic on Easter was a lot harder than I thought it would be, but I managed! Any who I gotta run! I really hoped you enjoyed this fanfic! Stay tune for whatever negiashipping awesomeness I come up with in April!

REVIEW!

BYE: Toadettegirl2012 (Negiashipping 4eva!)


End file.
